Super Spyro Adventure,Finn and jakes druving lessons and ss flashback
by ryan.evans.716970
Summary: Learning about SS past and how bhe became a super hero and finn and jake learn to drive and they all go to SPACE! (I don't own adventure or skylanders this is for all my fanfics)


_**Super Spyro's new underground base, space adventure & driving lessons.**_

(before the events of the omnitrix)

For the past 2 week's Finn and Jake havnt slept cause SS has been building something in their basement (which they don't use) last week he was cutting a piece of wall out of the bedroom wall and put a fake piece for some reason then some eletroic sounds last night now tonight lots of banging and clanging he was putting something in corners of ceilings and stuff.

Next day, SS came up from the *basement* covered in paint and went in the shower.

Next week ,"Hey guys I finished building that surprise!" SS said throught a peaker he put in yesterday

"So what is it SS?" jake asked " well come and see" then a door opened hidden in then wall

"just get in the lift guys" SS said

"OK" both finn and jake said and got in the lift, the doors closed and it went down.

When they reached the bottem the lift beeped and the doors opened and all hi-tech stuff coulured a chrome colour,

"welcome to my NEW underground base guys"

"and it took you four weeks to do all this?"

"well it's easy when you have super-speed" SS said

Boom in a flash ss was gone

Boom there was ss eating chocolate labled with candy kingdom chocolate shop

Finn and jakes mouths dropped cause of SS's speed

"see im super fast on ground and while flying" SS said

"wait you fly" jake said "DUH" SS said holding his gold with purple striped wings up,

"also I built this in 3 weeks not 4 this last week I been building acces tunnel to different places in OO like; candy kingdom, ice kingdom FP's house which finn use most, fire kingdom, etg" SS said "oh and I recommend using land vechals (I don't know how to spell that) to go through because they very long and on foot it take hours" SS said

"Huh?" finn and jake said together,

"wait you guys don't know how to drive?" SS asked

"we don't even know what you're talking about" finn said

"yesh guees im the only one with licence at 13 dragon years 12 in human years (yh SS is 12 in human years SURPRISE) rwally" SS said holding up his driving licence

"sure larning 2 drive wont hurt" finn said

"OK then SS said

"computer; activate the test truck!" said SS

Then the computer beeped and a track came out of nowhere.

"police cruiser for test car please" SS said again

Then a police car appeared

"So whos 1st Finn u wanna go 1st?" SS asked Finn

"sure" finn said so finn got in the car and waited for SS.

"so finn all you need to 1st is start the engne by turning that key there" SS said Finn turned the key and the car started.

"now put your foot on the left pedal and push it down slowly and when you get to that turn turn the wheel to the right ok" SS said

So put the pedal down a bit and the car went 11-11 MPH then he turned to the right and the car turned right. " you sure you already know to drive because you that 1st time unlike me I had the 2nd try"

After a few days finn and jake could drive like SS can and SS is ready to print their licences.

2 minutes later

"here guys hers your lincences and finn ant you late for something?" SS said pointing the clock.

"oh glob im late for my date with FP!"

"Just drive there through the access tunnel" SS said

"OK" finn said getting in SS'S fast sports police car

And finn zoomed off throught he access tunnel to FP's house.

"think he be ok SS" jake asked "I'll make sure" SS said pounting to the main computer showing finns face near FP's house.

"you sure?" asked jaked "yes if the logo splits he crashed if it goes red hes getting warmer it goes blue hes getting colder if it turns purple hes sufacatin like when you told me about the 1st kiss with the explosion since hes at FP's house he be a bit red from heat from the flames" SS said "SS hes used to the heat" "Oh then hes-" they both panick

1 hour later

Finn came zooming in through the access tunnel with SS and jake waiting there

"so finn how'd it go?" jake asked "just regular stuff" finn said

"you sure your heat raised a bit" SS said "whaa you were watching me its not what you think FP got mad her dad crept up on us" Said finn "oh turned into her giant form then also explains why my car half burnt" Said SS pressing a button for the half burnt car to be fixed "your not mad are SS" finn asked "nah I crash least 2 now and then" SS said "mostley my planes" SS said

"yh finn tell FP try not to burn my cars most of em are expencive £1000 at least (yes SS is from wales, UK)

Next day

"HEY SS IM GOING TO FP'S HOUSE FOR AWHILE SHE CAUGHT THE FLU!" shouted finn "yh whatever" SS said playing his PSP Go and finn got to the tunnel and SS shouted "finn wait take the paramedic car use some medicine in the back!" SS shouted "ok!" and got in the paramedic car.

"hey SS you seen finn?2 jake asked "ya just missed him he went to FP's house she caught the flu of something" SS said "oh" jake said "what ya playing" jake asked " not much looking at pics I got over the years" said SS then he found a pic of his mom and dad and little tear came from his "wait dude you crying?" said jake "no my eye waters" SS said (lied) "you said you havnt got eye plomlems" jake said "I used to when I was still human I had tunnal vison a lazy eye and my other my got gunkey I got worse during hay fever time" SS said

"so why is it like that now" jake said "I still have human DNA jake it comes back now and then" SS said "oh well can you least tell me how you became Super Spyro" jake asked (yes flashback in a min) "ok" SS said

FLASHBACK

A kid (ss still human) was playing Skylanders giants (not swap force it not out till October) well he was starting he was trying to put the portal on but no I didn't it just glowed trying make put his hand it (like jet vacs vacuum) his hand went on he glowed it stopped and it went normal "HUH" Human SS said playimg his

That night while human ss was a sleep his left wrist glowed and a hi tech watch appeared

It was 9;00am human ss was in school ready to go swimming (like I do on Tuesday) on the white mini-bus as he was getting on the watch beeped rapidly "what the-? Where this come from?" he hit and it stopped beeping

Next day his tember got to what SS temper is now his friend annoyed him so much at lunch play he burst into flames making his friend quiet the rest of the day

Then his claws came in putting hoes in some stuff

Then the teeth everyone was getting scared now

Then the horns apeered sometimes scales glowed on and off spikes on back wings all his classmates were so scared they didn't even go near him

Then while on a trip to athletics he was on the bus he started glowed all the things that appeared over the days, the teacher in the seat behind him looked at him werdly

"What?" human SS said the teacher looked away.

Later

Human SS was doing javelin that's when his super strength came in he threw the javelin so hard it went miles away

Next day

At swimming human SS super speed kicked in

He was in the pool the man blew the whitle human SS went so fast all the others got pushed back by the waves he made

That night

Human SS woke up feeling weird then in purple glows SS dragon form came in propley he panicked quietly not to wake the whole house, he panicked so much he didn't nothice he was hovering above his bed

"gulp why am I flying" Human SS said

"and why am I a dragon" human SS said

Then he started glowing tthen all he heard was the sound of the portal sending a skylander to skylands

Then all human SS saw was skylands then a big shadow appeared he looked up and saw tree rex "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" human SS screamed and hid behind a rock

"this a dream some harmless dream thats all" Human SS said then another big shoadow appeared he looked up and saw bouncer

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" human SS screamed he kept running in circles seeing all 8 giants looking at him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" human SS creamed so loud it woke hugo up

"what in the world" hugo said "what are the giants looking at" hugo said hugo called spyro (normal spyro) via the portal "I'll take a look hugo"Spyro said

Few minutes later

Spyro was running round just trying to dodge a beam SS was making well breathing it like fire "ready, aim, fire" hugo said shooting a trankalizer it hit SS and he feel asleep and hit the ground.

END FLASHBACK

"so you got your powers from a game acceore" jake asked "well after that I don't think it was a toy anymore after I was trankolized they tried finding out who I was there computer said I was a portal master but they I don't look like one after that I whent to the training place then I was skylander" SS said

SS looked at the screen "Looks like finn coming back now" then finn zoomed in the paramedic car

"that was fast finn" SS said "dude I been gone like for 3 hours" "wait so me and jake have been sitting here for 3 whole hours" SS said then the computer beeped showing something in space "unidentified opject detectied" the computer said "better see to that you guys comin" SS said "sure" finn and jake said "well you need these you cant breath in space like me" pressing a button on the control panel and huge plane appeared (SS made space worthy if our wondering) finn jake and ss got on SS switch the plane to space mode "10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 LIFT OFF" the computer said and the plane blasted off

Few mintues later the plane just reached space when SS saw what the abject was I was his evil twin Dark SS "you guys stay here DSS is too dangerus for you to handle while SS and DSS DSS brought out a needle with some stuff in and stuck in ss arm "oh no dark kryptni-" SS said before falling unconcus and eearths gravity started pulling him in

On the plane

"its quiet" finn said "too quiet" jake said "shh" finn said they both heard a beeping in the cockpit they and the computer showed SS logo falling to earth with his health bar in red "go!" jake said putting the planes engines to the limit "tracktor beam activated" the computer said "ready aim FIRE!" finn shiit the tracktor beam and pulled SS in the plane

IN the base

Sure hes fine finn" jake asked "yh hes in his healing chamber the computer said he should be better by tomorrow" "just to be safe we sleep down here SS said he but beds here for us and pressed a button and a bunk bed appeared "night jake" finn said "night bro" jake said and they fell asleep

Next day

The alarm clock went off at 7;59am (sounds like the ploutoium alarm from Back to the future 1) finn noticed that SS was already awake they saw SS was playing his game titled Super Spyro the video game

"hey guys" SS said

_**The End**_


End file.
